


city limits

by orphan_account



Series: October Challenges 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Get in, losers, we’re going roadtripping!” Simon calls from the spray-painted van, smiling the smile of a nerd who is entirely too proud of himself.





	city limits

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6 of Flufftober (roadtrip) and Whumptober (dragged away). For once, I managed to keep things at the expected length.

“Get in, losers, we’re going roadtripping!” Simon calls from the spray-painted van, smiling the smile of a nerd who is entirely too proud of himself. 

Jace looks sideways at him, as if wondering why in the world he’s chosen to associate himself with Simon Lewis, then back at Alec and Magnus. “Come on, Alec. It’s been too long since we were all together and you know it.” 

From where she’s fiddling with the radio in the passenger seat, Isabelle chimes in, “Both of you need a break from work, and it would only be for a couple days anyway.” 

Alec looks at them – Clary giggling from the backseat and her boundless enthusiasm at being back with her family, Simon’s beaming smile as he mimes driving away without them, the pure joy that he hasn’t seen on Jace’s face in too long, the stubbornness and tentative hope in Isabelle’s expression – and knows he can’t say no. Next to him, he can see Magnus coming to the same conclusion.

Because this is their family. Through thick and thin, they are and have been by each other’s sides. For demon hunts and political brainstorming and impromptu road trips, they’re stuck with them. 

Their family is not perfect by any measure of the word. It’s hotheaded and passionate, demanding and occasionally irritating. But for better or for worse, it is theirs. 

So Alec exchanges a glance with Magnus, mentally prepares himself for the next few days, and then, for better or for worse, says “Yes.”


End file.
